appa ku seorang waria part2
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "apa jangan-jangan appa?" pikirku, "ah…tidak mungkin, untuk apa appa menjadi waria?, aku yakin ini pasti hanya milik teman wanitanya" aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku.


**" appa ku seorang waria" part.2**

kyuhyun pov

Namaku adalah park kyuhyun, sekarang aku kelas 2 SMA. Aku memiliki seorang hyung, bernama siwon, setiap hari hyungku itu selalu pergi ke rumah teman kampusnya. Aku sering sekali tinggal di rumah sendirian. Ntah apa yang dilakukan hyung bersama teman-teman kampusnya itu, kami sekarang hanya tinggal bersama appa. karena eomma telah lama pergi meninggalkan kami untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya pekerjaan appa ku apa?, karena appa hanya membertitahukan kalau ia bekerja di café. Terkadang aku merasa curiga dengan pekerjaan yang appaku lakukan. karena setiap ia pergi bekerja, ia selalu membawa tas ransel. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu curiga pada appaku, karena aku percaya appa adalah orang yang baik. Hari ini karena bosan, akupun ingin bermain game, dan kemarin appa ada membelikanku game terbaru, tapi ia simpan di kamarnya. akupun masuk kekamar appa, dan mencari kaset game itu, aku mencari di laci tidak ketemu, akhirnya akupun membuka pintu lemari appaku. Saat kubuka pintu lemari itu, aku sangat terkejut. Karena aku melihat gaun, bahkan pakaian wanita tergantung didalam lemari appa.  
"kenapa pakaian wanita ada di lemari appa?"  
"apakah pakaian ini milik wanita yang dicintai appa?"  
"karena setahuku appa sudah memberikan semua pakaian eomma pada orang lain. lalu ini pakaian siapa?" bukan hanya pakaian wanita yang kulihat dilemari appa, melainkan make up, lipstick, bulu mata palsu, dan masih banyak lagi yang tersimpan rapi didalam sebuah tas kecil. Aku semakin bingung, dengan yang kutemukan hari ini. hingga akupun berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.  
"apa jangan-jangan appa?" pikirku,  
"ah…tidak mungkin, untuk apa appa menjadi waria?, aku yakin ini pasti hanya milik teman wanitanya" aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku.  
"tapi…, kalau appa mencintai wanita lain, ia pasti memberitahukanya padaku" kataku dalam hati. Ntah kenapa pikiranku selalu tertuju pada hal yang tidak-tidak. Karena aku semakin curiga, akupun membuka laci kecil yang terdapat didalam lemari itu. aku menemukan sebuah amplop.  
"amplop apa ini?" tanyaku dalam hati, karena penasaran, akupun membukanya, saat aku membacanya aku sangat terkejut

"club beautiful girl"

Dengan ini saya menyetujui pekerjaan yang saya lakukan sekarang sebagai WARIA.

hingga akupun mundur beberapa langkah dan surat kontrak yang kupegang terjatuh dari tanganku. aku terduduk lemas dilantai. Air mataku mengalir deras dipipiku.  
"ap…appa…mianhe" kataku menangis sesenggukkan,  
"cheongmal mianhe appa…..mianhe…." aku masih menangis didalam kamarnya.  
"kenapa appa melakukan ini semua?" kataku pelan dalam tangisku. Saat aku menangis, tidak berapa lama ada yang mengetuk pintu.

TOK….TOK…..TOK

Akupun lalu cepat-cepat menyimpan kembali surat kontrak kerja appa kedalam amplopnya. Kemudian aku menutup kembali pintu lemarinya. Aku menyeka air mataku lalu aku keluar dan membuka pintu rumahku.  
"kenapa lama sekali bukanya?" kata siwon hyung  
"mianhe hyung, aku tadi lagi di kamar" kataku berbohong padanya.  
"owh….o iya, appa sudah pergi kerja?" tanyanya padaku  
"ye…, hyung…." kataku  
"mwo?" sahutnya  
"sebaiknya biar aku saja yang tahu hal ini, kalau hyung mengetahuinya ia pasti akan sangat marah pada appa" kataku dalam hati sambil menatap siwon hyung.  
"waegeudae?" kata siwon hyung  
"anio hyung….aku Cuma ingin Tanya apa hyung sudah makan?" lagi-lagi aku berbohong padanya.  
"sudah donk. Kamu sudah makan?" tanyanya balik.  
"owh sudah hyung" kataku berbohong, yang sebenarnya sejak appa pergi bekerja tadi aku belum makan.  
"hyung sebaiknya istirahat saja, aku juga ingin tidur" kataku.  
"Ok…." Sahutnya, akupun kemudian kembali kedalam kamarku dan mengunci pintu kamarku. aku duduk didepan meja belajarku. Aku memandang foto keluarga yang masih lengkap, sebelum eomma pergi. Lagi-lagi aku menangis didalam kamarku, aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku. Karena aku tidak ingin siwon hyung tahu kalau aku menangis.  
"eomma…..bogoshippo….aku tahu appa melakukan pekerjaan ini karenaku dan siwon hyung. eomma…..mianhe….cheongmal mianhe….." kataku dalam hati sambil menangis. Aku terus menerus menangis, hingga membuatku mengantuk dan aku terlelap di meja belajarku.

Jungso pov  
Saat aku berada 1 kamar bersama kangin. Kangin duduk disebelahku, ia mengelus-elus pipiku tapi aku melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku, kemudian iapun mulai membuka resleting belakang bajuku. Karena aku benar-benar risih, akupun mendorongnya hingga ia terbaring di kasur. Lalu akupun membenarkan resleting bajuku.  
"kenapa kamu tidak ingin melakukannya?" tanyanya padaku sambil beranjak duduk.  
"mianhe…cheongmal mianhe….saya tidak bisa melakukan hal ini" kataku padanya  
"bukankah kamu bekerja di club ini untuk melayani tamu-tamumu" katanya padaku  
"tapi tidak sampai melakukan hal ini" sahutku padanya  
"dasar MUNAFIK cuih…."katanya padaku, lalu iapun membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang, lalu melemparkan uang itu diwajahku. Sebenarnya hatiku sangat sakit diperlakukan seperti itu. tapi aku mencoba untuk bertahan.  
"bukankah ini yang kamu inginkan?, pungut uang itu…."perintahnya padaku. aku masih berdiri dan diam sambil menatap kepadanya.  
"kenapa?….apa kamu tidak menginginkan uang ini?" katanya dengan sombong, aku masih menatapnya.  
"apa kamu tidak tergiur?, owh….aku tahu pasti ini masih kurangkan?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan uangnya dari dompet, karena aku tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya itu, akupun lalu menghampirinya dan menamparnya.

PLAKKKKKKKKK….

"terserah apa yang anda katakan, saya tidak peduli. Saya tidak peduli anda mengatakan saya munafik, matre, waria kurang ajar….itu terserah anda"  
"yang jelas, saya tidak bisa melakukan seperti yang anda minta, dan saya melakukan pekerjaan ini karena…"kata-kataku terputus karena aku sudah tidak tahan menahan air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan ini.  
"karena apa?…..karena uang bukan?" sahutnya  
"anda tidak mengerti apa yang saya rasakan, anda juga tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencari uang untuk anak-anak. Karena anda tidak memiliki anak, dan anda juga tidak mengerti rasanya kehilangan orang yang anda cintai sepertiku bukan?" kataku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipiku. Ia terdiam mendengar perkataanku.  
" apa anda tahu bagaimana rasanya hati saya ini membohongi kedua anak saya karena pekerjaan ini?, apa anda tahu kenapa saya melakukan pekerjaan ini? apa anda tahu bagaimana sakitnya hati saya ini, jika kedua anak saya tidak selesai sekolahnya dan memutuskan sekolahnya karena saya tidak sanggup membiayai mereka" kataku padanya, ia masih terdiam. Kemudian iapun memunguti semua uang yang berserakan dilantai. Sedangkan aku masih diam dan berdiri ditempatku. Iapun kemudian berdiri tepat didepanku.  
"cheongmal mianhe….kata-kataku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu. Mianhe…karena aku tidak mengetahui keadaanmu yang sebenarnya" katanya. Kemudian iapun memegang tangan kananku dan memberikan uang itu padaku.  
" uang ini, anggap saja sebagai bonus dari saya untukmu."  
"tapi…"  
"uang ini saya berikan, agar kamu bisa membiayai uang sekolah anak-anakmu"  
"saya tidak berhak menerimanya kangin~ssi" sahutku  
" kenapa?, bukankah kamu ingin anak-anakmu sekolah sampai tuntas" katanya padaku, ia menatapku nanar.  
"tapi saya tidak melakukan pekerjaan saya sesuai permintaan anda" sahutku.  
"terima saja, saya senang kalau dapat membantumu sung yie"  
'tapi…."sahutku berusaha menolak pemberiannya. Tapi ia malah tersenyum padaku.  
"aku memang tidak memiliki anak, aku juga memang tidak kehilangan wanita yang kucintai. Karena aku bukanlah laki-laki yang mengerti arti cinta dan kasih sayang. Karena perkataanmu aku jadi sadar, betapa berharganya arti sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang" katanya padaku.  
"oleh karena itu, aku ikhlas memberikan uang ini padamu. Ku mohon jangan menolaknya" kata kangin padaku,  
"gumawo…." Kataku pelan. kemudian iapun keluar dari kamar, dan meninggalkanku dengan uang ditanganku yang diberikannya padaku. aku menangis menatap uang itu.  
"istriku….mianhe…"kataku dalam hati. Sudah jam 05.00 am , dan sudah waktunya aku pulang kerumah. Aku membawa kunci rumah cadangan. Karena aku tahu, kalau jam seperti ini kedua anakku masih terlelap. Aku membuka pintu rumahku, lalu aku masuk perlahan-lahan, agar kedua anakku tidak terbangun. Aku masuk kedalam kamarku, aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

~2 jam kemudian~  
Aku terbangun karena aku mendengar suara anakku siwon mengetuk pintu kamarku.  
"TOK…TOK…TOK…, appa aku berangkat kuliah dulu" katanya dari luar kamarnya. akupun kemudian beranjak dari kasurku dan membuka pintu kamarku.  
"ne…hati-hati dijalan. Ingat pulang kuliah langsung pulang kerumah ya?" kataku padanya  
"aish…appa seperti tidak tahu saja, akukan setiap pulang sekolah harus latihan basket dulu dikampus. Pulang dari latihan aku langsung kerumah temanku donghae"  
"kasihan kyuhyun selalu sendiri dirumah" kataku padanya dan kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatapku sedih. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anakku itu menatapku seperti itu.  
"kyuhyun sudah biasa di rumah sendiri appa" katanya.  
"ye..appa tahu, tapikan…" kata-kataku terputus karena siwon memotong perkataanku.  
"sudahlah appa, nanti aku dan kyuhyun telat. O iya appa….uang sakuku mana?' Tanya siwon  
"owh…sebentar appa ambilkan" sahutku, lalu akupun mengeluarkan uang dari dompetku, dan menghampirinya, lalu memberikan uang saku pada siwon dan kyuhyun, tapi aku sangat terkejut saat kyuhyun menolak uang saku yang kuberikan padanya.  
"ini untukmu…"aku memberikan pada siwon,  
"dan ini untukmu kyu…"  
"tidak usah appa, uangku kemarin masih ada" katanya padaku  
"tapi apa cukup?" tanyaku padanya.  
"cukup appa…." katanya, lalu iapun tiba-tiba memelukku.  
"kyu…."  
"saranghaeyo appa…"katanya padaku.  
" appa juga sayang padamu dan hyungmu" kataku membelai kepalanya.  
"aish…buruan, ntar aku telat' kata siwon pada kyuhyun  
"ne…hyung" sahutnya. Akupun mengantarkan mereka berdua sampai depan rumahku. Sesekali kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menatapku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi pada anakku itu. aku merasa aneh dengan tatapan sedihnya padaku.  
"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu kyu?" tanyaku dalam hati.

TBC

Konflik apa lagi yang akan terjadi berikutnya pada keluarga ini?


End file.
